Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -75\% \times 0.5 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -75\% = -\dfrac{75}{100} = -0.75 $ Now we have: $ -0.75 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ -0.75 \times 0.5 = -0.375 $